


Un disastro da dimenticare... o forse no

by Funlove96



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funlove96/pseuds/Funlove96
Summary: Sarebbe dovuta essere una serata di festa, e invece si era trasformata in un disastro da dimenticare.... o forse no...~~~~Moooolto in ritardo, ecco una Jerza fic, per festeggiare il Jerza Day.Buon Jerza Day (in ritardo)Spero vi piaccia e buona lettura.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 2





	Un disastro da dimenticare... o forse no

Il sole era già abbastanza alto a quell'ora -circa le sei e mezzo del mattino- e aveva iniziato a penetrare prepotente dai vetri della finestra.  
La sua luce andò a colpire il volto addormentato, facendo aprire svogliatamente gli occhi alla rossa, che grugnì qualche parola incomprensibile all'enorme stella. Proprio non voleva concederle altri cinque minuti di buon sonno...

Si ritrovò a guardare il soffitto intonacato, voltando piano lo sguardo verso la finestra chiusa, e lì strabuzzò gli occhi castani, che si spalancarono poi alla realizzazione che no, quella non era la sua stanza.

Le tende bianche svolazzavano leggere, cullate dalla brezza mattutina, mentre lo sguardo della ragazza si spostava lentamente dalla finestra alla parete tinteggiata di verde scuro.

_No, quella non era per nulla la sua camera!_

Lo sguardo cadde sulle lenzuola color crema che la coprivano, e solo i quel momento si accorse di essere completamente nuda. Il panico prese possesso di lei, dove accidenti era?  
E soprattutto dov'erano le ragazze?  
L'ultima volta che le aveva viste era stato nel locale dove si trovavano a festeggiare l'addio al nubilato di Juvia. Lucy, in qualità di damigella d'onore, aveva organizzato la festa, prenotando un locale esclusivo molto conosciuto a Fiore: Il Blue Pegasus.  
Era un locale molto famoso, ed era quasi impossibile trovare una data disponibile, a maggior ragione in quel mese, Maggio, il mese preferito dagli sposi per iniziare la vita matrimoniale. Anche la bluetta e il suo fidanzato Gray avevano preferito sposarsi in quel periodo, e così fu quasi un miracolo per la bionda trovare una serata libera. Ma Lucy Heartphilia era conosciuta anche per la sua caparbietà che, stavolta unita alla conoscenza del barista del Blue, aveva fatto quel miracolo, permettendo loro di festeggiare l'ultima serata movimentata da single di Juvia.  
L'ultima cosa che ricordava erano loro quattro che si ubriacavano come non ci fosse un domani ai piedi del palco della semi-illuminata sala, dove si stavano scatenando gli spogliarellisti. Poi buio...

Da ubriache non erano facili da gestire, e il futuro sposo coi suoi amici lo sapevano bene. Più di una volta si erano ritrovati a doverle riportare a casa dopo una notte di follie, finendo in situazioni davvero imbarazzanti a cui, per fortuna, almeno per le altre tre, i fidanzati si erano da tempo rassegnati...

Si alzò piano dal letto, per non cadere come una pera cotta al primo giramento di testa e non svegliare il ragazzo che dormiva accanto a lei, e di cui si accorse solo per il braccio di lui che le stringeva la vita.  
Arrossì leggermente, non era una da una botta e via. Non che non avesse avuto le sue notti brave, ma addirittura fare sesso da ubriaca... a quello non c'era mai arrivata.  
 _Accidenti a lei!_  
Riuscì ad alzarsi e il leggero ronfo che sentiva l'avvertiva che per fortuna non lo aveva svegliato. Girò per la stanza in cerca dei suoi vestiti, che indossò in fretta. La camicia, che non abbottonò per prendere a infilarsi gli slip, chinandosi appena in avanti, inconsapevole della vista che aveva appena donato all'uomo dai capelli blu, che proprio in quel momento stava aprendo gli occhi.  
Egli distolse lo sguardo dopo qualche secondo, cercando di ignorare il leggero calore che gli invase gli zigomi in quel momento, e "B-Buongiorno..." bofonchiò facendo sussultare la rossa.

"B... Buon... giorno..." non aveva il coraggio di voltarsi, si limitò a coprirsi come meglio poteva con la candida e sgualcita camicia.  
Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire, e per fortuna il silenzio, divenuto troppo pesante, fu spezzato dallo squillo del cellulare di lei, che si affrettò ad afferrare dalla borsa, finita sotto il letto, dovendo così voltarsi, fortunatamente senza incrociare lo sguardo del ragazzo.

"Dove diavolo sei finita? Stai bene? Dove sei Elsa?" la voce preoccupata di Levy che le urlava una domanda dopo l'altra la costrinse a staccare lo smartphone dall'orecchio mentre il blu, in un muto gesto, le indicava la porta del bagno, capendo che non voleva parlare davanti a lui, e decise di alzarsi una volta che la vide sparire dietro la porta in scuro legno. Scoprì il corpo muscoloso, il cui unico indumenti erano i scuri boxer, e uscì dalla camera con più domande che altro nella mente...

Non era mai stato tipo da portarsi a casa una sconosciuta e -non che fosse un santo, di notti selvagge ne aveva avute, ma mai aveva fatto entrare una donna in casa sua, consumando quelle nottate prevalentemente in motel oppure i bagni delle discoteche- tantomeno restare indifferente a una donna che si faceva trovare bellamente distesa fra le sue lenzuola con nulla addosso se non il leggero tessuto, ma quella sera era successo.  
Aveva incontrato la rossa al Blue Pegasus, rinomato locale di Fiore, in condizioni non certo bellissime, con gli occhi lucidi a causa dell'alcol e le palpebre arrossate. Nulla di strano, c'erano diverse persone ubriache, e probabilmente lei veniva da una delle feste tenutesi nei separé presenti nel locale. Un addio al nubilato, almeno a giudicare dalla coroncina che indossava, riportante la scritta " _Bride_ ", e non era molto in grado di articolare una frase di senso compiuto. Se ne sarebbe disinteressato -era bella e gli stava facendo intendere, annebbiata dai fumi dell'alcol, di voler passare una bella serata con tanto divertimento e zero vestiti, ma il giorno dopo avrebbe detto il fatidico " _si_ " a un uomo che, lo ammetteva, era assai fortunato, e lui non era certo un rovina famiglie o roba del genere- se qualcun'altro, con certo meno scrupoli, faceva intendere che neanche a lui sarebbe dispiaciuta una serata in compagnia della rossa. Il biondino dagli occhi verdastri si era avvicinato alla ragazza, azzardando troppo con le mani perché lui non intervenisse.  
Ma, meravigliato, si ritrovò ad assistere alla rossa mentre cambiava espressione, passando da una che avrebbe azzardato definire quasi da gattina, a una che neanche fosse stata una pazza omicida.  
E forse lo era diventata davvero...  
Fatto stava che avevano finito per cacciarla malamente dal locale, non prima che rompesse diversi bicchieri e rischiasse seriamente di mandare qualcuno all'ospedale con gli oggetti che aveva preso a lanciare in giro.

Il tempo di pagare il proprio drink e l'aveva seguita sul marciapiede, dove provava a camminare traballando, e se non fosse stato per lui, sarebbe finita a sedere per terra.  
A quel punto aveva fatto l'unica cosa sensata che gli era venuta in mente: Farla salire in auto e portarla a casa sua...

Non poteva certo lasciarla da sola, e il non avere una risposta sensata alle sue domande sul come si chiamasse, dove abitasse o chi potesse contattare per venirla a prendere non aiutava, e poi che non si dicesse che Gerard Fernandez lasciasse qualcuno in difficoltà. Non era un santo, ma nemmeno un mascalzone!  
Il rumore del caffè che iniziava a riempire la moka lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri, e proprio mentre spegneva il fornello, si accorse del rumore di passi che si avvicinava.  
"Quanto zucchero?" esordì appena si voltò a guardare la rossa, ormai rivestita e completamente lucida, oltre che imbarazzata. Doveva ammettere che ci aveva visto giusto, era una bella donna, ancora di più, forse, ora che indossava di nuovo la nera gonna a tubino sotto la bianca camicia, dalla quale -e lo sguardo nero-grigiastro si fermò a lungo in quel punto- si intravedeva il nero reggiseno.  
"Tanto siamo qui, meglio fare anche colazione. Non so tu, ma io non sono in grado di ragionare bene a stomaco vuoto." azzardò un sorriso il blu. Era imbarazzata e continuava ad evitare il suo sguardo, rendendola ancora più bella con le gote appena arrossate. Prese dal frigo il latte e il piatto dove teneva la metà di quella che era una torta con panna decorata con delle fragole, e mise tutto sul tavolo, dal quale scostò una sedia attendendo che si sedesse.

"Un cucchiaino, grazie..." la rossa dovette convenire mentalmente col ragazzo che si accorse, una volta alzato lo sguardo su di lui, essere davvero bello. Il particolare tatuaggio rosso che si spandeva dall'alto verso il basso della guancia destra, passando per l'occhio. Era curioso, non aveva mai visto un tatuaggio come quello, e nemmeno sapeva identificarne il disegno in qualcosa di particolare.  
Il silenzio tornò di nuovo, mentre la scarlatta ricordava cosa le aveva detto Levy, e i pezzi di quella serata andavano ad incastrarsi man mano che ricordava...

"È troppo chiederti come ti chiami? Sai, vorrei sapere chi era la bellezza nuda che mi ha fatto compagnia nel letto stanotte." mentiva mentre le porgeva la tazzina, e sfoggiando anche un sorriso -il quale portò la ragazza a stringere le cosce per quanto era intenso quello sguardo, forse era solo lei, ma ringraziò che fosse il tavolo di mezzo ad impedirgli di vedere quel gesto così istintivo- ma aveva sentito il nome con cui la sua amica l'aveva chiamata a telefono, e doveva dire che era un nome che non sminuiva di certo la sua bellezza, anzi...

"E-Elsa... e tu?" cercava di darsi un contegno. Non le era mai successo di svegliarsi in _quel_ modo, e quel ragazzo la metteva stranamente in soggezione.  
 _Era normale sentirsi in imbarazzo e allo stesso tempo così bene?_  
"Gerard. E Elsa..." attese che gli occhi castani si posassero ancora suoi propri lineamenti e continuò. Ci teneva a chiarire bene quel punto. Era normale, con quel risveglio, fraintendere. "Non è successo nulla in quel letto." le iridi le si spalancano mentre, probabilmente, iniziava a ricordare l'accaduto. "Ti sei spogliata, ma nulla di più. Eri anche già nel mondo dei sogni quando sono tornato." le sorride gentile. Era stata una -non del tutto spiacevole- sorpresa uscire dal bagno e ritrovarla avvolta solo dalle lenzuola con una smorfia pacifica sul volto dormiente. Si era avvicinato per coprirla meglio, evitando il più possibile di soffermarsi troppo su ciò che c'era oltre il viso arrossato, e sentendosi afferrare una mano quando stava per allontanarsi. Non voleva mollarlo e così era stato costretto -non che gli fosse dispiaciuto, anche se era dura non sudare, e non per il caldo- a stendersi accanto a lei, addormentandosi dopo poco...

"Perciò puoi stare tranquilla. Potrai dire il tuo _si, lo voglio_ tranquillamente." era stata dura farsi uscire quella frase, e non capiva il motivo di tutto ciò. Ma cercò di non darlo troppo a vedere alla ragazza, che ora aveva invece il viso contratto in una espressione stranita.  
"Il mio s-si... lo vo... lo... voglio? Di che parli?" stavolta bandì ogni imbarazzo o timidezza. Cosa aveva capito?

"Si, tranquilla, succede che si esageri con l'alcol. Sei la sposa, hai tutti i diritti di festeggiare la tua ultima sera da single." ridacchiò per nascondere la delusione che sentiva nel dire lui stesso quelle parole.  
Non l'avrebbe mai più rivista, e sebbene sapesse che era giusto così, non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quanto gli dispiacesse quell'amara verità.  
Forse c'era qualche motivo in più del caffè se l'aveva invitata a restare per colazione...

La rossa era ancora stranita, e riuscì ad incastrare i pezzi del puzzle solo grazie ad una serie di flashback che le mostravano come, completamente ubriaca, avesse indossato la coroncina decorata di Juvia, inscenando una scenetta quasi come fosse lei la sposa, cosa fosse realmente successo in quel locale. Probabilmente si era allontanata per andare in bagno finendo col girovagare per il locale, dal quale poi, ora ricordava anche questo, si era fatta cacciare a pedate...

"I-Io... non devo... non devo sposarmi... io...  
Non c'è nessun futuro sposo... n-non per me almeno....  
Ero davvero ubriaca... mi dispiace averti dato così tanto disturbo... credo sia meglio che vada, ti ho già dato troppe noie..." disse facendo per alzarsi, ma la mano del ragazzo, gentilmente posata sulla sua, la costrinse a fermarsi. "Non hai nulla di cui scusarti." le sorrise, stavolta più felice rispetto a prima. Non capiva perché, ma l'idea che non ci fosse nessun'altro lo faceva contento. Forse più di quanto avrebbe dovuto realmente essere con una ragazza appena conosciuta...

"Suppongo però che tu debba comunque andare in chiesa oggi..." annuì la rossa. Doveva essere nella cattedrale di Chardia, vestita e truccata, in tempo per le dieci e mezzo, e solo in quell'istante si accorse di una cosa. Un dettaglio assai importante...  
"Dove siamo qui?" domandò preoccupata. Sperava solo di non essere troppo lontana da Magnolia. Avrebbe corso, ma non poteva deludere la sua amica nel giorno più bello della sua vita.  
"Ad Onibus." a quella risposta si rilassò un pochino. Era più vicina di quanto temesse, e un sospiro di sollievo uscì dalle labbra rosee, ancora un po' macchiate dalla panna.  
Il blu non seppe dire perché quel semplice spettacolo gli sembrava più bello e sensuale di quanto probabilmente era, e non riuscì -o non volle riuscirci- a impedire al sorriso di allargarsi. "Senti, finiamo di mangiare e poi ti accompagno ok? Così fai prima, e no..." la fermò dal dire qualsiasi cosa. "Non è un disturbo per me."

Quella mattina era cominciata in modo strano, ma nessuno dei due poteva dire realmente che gli dispiacesse in fondo...

**_Bonus._ **

"Presto presto presto! È vero che lo sposo deve aspettare, ma così esageri!"  
La rimproverava Lucy mentre cercava di farla stare ferma per finirle di sistemarle i capelli. Juvia era agitata e continuava a guardarsi nervosamente allo specchio in cerca della più piccola imperfezione, nel mentre Levy dava gli ultimi ritocchi al trucco, assicurandosi che il rossetto non fosse sbavato o non ve ne fosse troppo. _Puoi baciare la sposa_ non significava imbrattare lo sposo di rossetto al primo bacio da marito e moglie.

La rossa continuava ad agitarsi sulla sedia, rendendo difficile alle due amiche finire l'opera.  
Levy l'afferrò per le spalle, decisa a calmare l'amica che, ricordava, mai aveva visto in quello stato, se non col ragazzo dai capelli blu che quel giorno le avrebbe giurato amore eterno. "Elsa calmati! Non vorrai rovinare tutto? Dov'è finita la donna decisa e sicura di tutto ciò che fa?" la guardava dritta negli occhi circondati dall'eyeliner, riuscendo a scorgere quella luce di determinazione che aveva visto per tutto il tempo durante i preparativi, venuta ora a mancare, per lasciare spazio alla classica ansia prematrimoniale. Quella che, da brava infame, ti viene giusto cinque minuti prima di salire sull'altare.  
"Ma ve lo ricordate il matrimonio di Juvia e del dolce Gray?" esordì la bluetta, facendo ridacchiare tutte al ricordo...

Erano passati cinque anni da quella ormai famosa mattina. Quella in cui Elsa arrivò si in tempo per le nozze -si era fatta accompagnare a casa, salutando il blu, e si era lavata e cambiata velocemente, non tenendoci a presentarsi sudata e con gli abiti della sera prima, per poi giungere al piccolo alberghetto dove avrebbero trovato ristoro gli invitati e che avrebbe permesso agli sposi di prepararsi per la cerimonia- ma solo per scoprire che erano state rimandate...

I festeggiamenti della sera precedente si facevano sentire, e sia Juvia, che non la smetteva di vomitare l'anima quella mattina, che Gray, impegnato gran parte della notte, così come in quelle ore, a star dietro la fidanzata, cercando di aiutarla come poteva, anche lui un po' brillo, ma molto meglio messo rispetto a lei, erano alle prese con il post-sbornia.  
Il moro si era fatto accompagnare da Natsu e Gajeel a prendere le ragazze. Anche loro non erano molto felici di sapere le fidanzate in mezzo a tanti maschi troppo su di giri, e per di più senza la capacità di rispondere di loro stesse, e questo pensiero aveva fatto finire l'addio al celibato dopo appena un paio d'ore. Si erano scollati di dosso le spogliarelliste della Lamia Scale, la discoteca in cui il loro amico Lyon, con non poca fatica, era riuscito a fargli organizzare la festa -non che gli dispiacesse più di tanto, ma preferivano di gran lunga avere addosso le mani delle proprie donne- ed erano corsi, allertati dal moro, che si era agitato già da subito dopo aver sentito il telefono squillare, e ancora di più sentendo la voce alterata dall'alcol della sua ragazza. Quello che lo aveva fatto imbestialire però erano le voci in sottofondo di quei porci, che proprio non si volevano staccare dalle ragazze, già belle che andate a giudicare dalle frasi sconnesse che sentiva, sia da parte di Juvia, che lo aveva chiamato per ribadirgli quanto lo amasse, sia delle altre, che ridacchiavano alle battute del cavolo di quei maniaci.  
Si erano presentati al locale, praticamente caricandosi le fidanzate in spalla, ed erano tornati in albergo, che era il posto più vicino, alle due di notte, con tre ragazze completamente ubriache e a piedi -perché pure loro non c'erano andati leggeri in quanto a bere, e avevano almeno avuto il buon senso di non mettersi alla guida- che c'era. Così erano finiti ad occupare quelle stanze per lo più per smaltire la sbronza, e in mezzo all'inbarazzo del personale.  
Alla fine stavano tutti così male che, a meno di due ore dal matrimonio, avevano rimandato tutto...

Al ritorno a casa Elsa si era poi ritrovata Gerard ad aspettarla davanti al portone del palazzo. Aveva dimenticato la coroncina di carta, ormai quasi completamente rovinata, a casa sua, e sebbene fosse una scusa stupida -poteva tranquillamente buttarla via, dubitava che alla rossa servisse ancora- gli era stata utile per rivederla.  
Erano passati così da un invito a prendere un caffè qualche giorno di quelli, a quello di mangiare una pizza, finendo con l'iniziare a uscire insieme.

Ed ora erano passati cinque anni...

"Ehi, cosa c'è di così divertente? Vi si sente dal corridoio!" fece capolino la testa rosata, testimone dello sposo, che non aveva rinunciato a una capatina dalla sua compagna, alla quale, dopo essere entrato, lasciò un tenero bacio a fior di labbra. "Stavamo solo parlando di quando ti vedremo finalmente all'altare in veste di sposo!" lo prese in giro la rossa, che sapeva quanto Lucy fremesse per diventare sua moglie al più presto, senza però avere il coraggio di parlare apertamente col compagno dell'argomento. Con Elsa e Gerard tutti i loro amici si erano accasati, mentre loro ancora convivevano, nonostante, tra tutti, erano quelli che stavano insieme da molto più tempo, dagli ultimi tre anni del liceo per essere precisi. Avevano finito ora per essere superati prima da Levy, che chissà come si era innamorata di Gajeel, poi da Juvia e Gray, e adesso anche da Elsa e Gerard. La battuta scatenò di nuovi le risate, oltre che un leggero rossore, in perfetta tinta col colore degli abiti delle damigelle, sul volto di Lucy, sul quale però, concentrandosi bene -ma Natsu non ne aveva bisogno, con lei capiva tutto al volo- si poteva notare una nota di tristezza...

Non aveva idea però, la bionda, della sorpresa che il rosato aveva in serbo per lei. Non avrebbe di certo rubato la scena ai veri protagonisti di quel giorno speciale, ma a casa, nell'intimità della loro camera da letto, avrebbe tirato fuori la scatoletta di velluto blu, con all'interno l'oggetto che tanto aveva faticato a trovare -aveva girato tutte le gioiellerie di Magnolia per trovare l'anello perfetto- e avrebbe anche lui fatto il grande passo, sperando in quel tanto desiderato _si_...

"La marcia nuziale parte tra cinque minuti, dobbiamo sbrigarci!" risero ancora le ragazze mentre il rosato lasciava la stanza per raggiungere il suo posto accanto allo sposo.

Forse non era andato tutto male, forse quella serata non era proprio da dimenticare...

[3223 parole]

**Angolo autrice.**  
Alloooora, innanzitutto, chiedo umilmente perdono 🙏  
Vari impegni, oltre che problemi con la connessione, mi hanno impedito di pubblicare in tempo per il Jerza Day. Scusate🥺  
Coooomunque, ecco la mia storiella per questa ricorrenza, liberamente ispirata ai due shikishi di Mashima, con protagoniste la Jerza e la Gruvia in abiti nuziali, realizzati nella sessione di autografi online del 17 Ottobre. Spero vi piaccia.  
Credo di aver detto tutto, buon Jerza Day in ritardo, e grazie per aver letto.  
Ciao❤️


End file.
